Veda The Keyblade Wielder: Remnant (Rewrite)
by SteamXXPunkXX
Summary: Veda is a young Keyblade Wielder sent to Remnant as a final test. He didn't know what to expect, certainly not becoming a teacher in Beacon academy or uncovering a plot to summon an ancient Heartless that has the ability to consume whole worlds. On top of that, he has his own inner darkness growing within him from an accident two years ago that he has to come to terms with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Rewrite.**

Chapter 1

"You called?" Said a teen as he walked through a door leading to a small office that had a large desk in the center of the room along with two large bookshelves flanking each side of it. Behind the desk was a leather chair were a man in his mid-thirties sat. He had short blond hair and light stubble adoring his tan colored skin. His eyes were blue and he wore a white coat over black pants and brown boots. He looked up when he heard the teen's voice.

"Ah, Veda. Come take a seat, I have something important to tell you." He said as he gestured to one of the seats in front of the desk. Veda nodded as he moved more into the room. Veda himself had messy; Inky black hair, dark red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark grey vest that had multiple pockets on it over a black hoodie and a purple shirt. He also had faded grey jeans, black leather gloves and black boots. He looked toward the man as he spoke.

"Now Veda, you've been training with me for three years. And during the last two years you've been making rapid progress. After…the incident with Mishka." The man looked to Veda to see his reaction. He had a small frown on his face and his eyes were downcast. The man sighed. "I'm sorry by the way." Veda nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Master." His master nodded.

"Of course. Anyway, I have called you here to tell you that your training is almost at an end. You have done well and now it is time to put your skills to the test." Veda looked back up at him. "Are you ready?" Veda nodded a determined look on his face. "Ok, here it is. An old friend of mine has contacted me and told me that there are heartless attacking his school, Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to teaching students how to fights their worlds darkness. The creatures of Grimm." Veda raised an eyebrow.

"The creatures of Grimm?" His master nodded.

"They are like heartless except they don't steal hearts. They only kill. My friend has also informed me that the heartless are also ignoring these monsters. Most likely because these creatures don't have hearts. Your mission is to go to the world, Remnant, find the keyhole and seal it." Veda nodded.

"Any Nobodies?"

"None were reported. But stay on your toes. They may appear later." Veda nodded and stood up.

"When do I leave?"

"Soon. But there is a few more thing I'd like to show you." His master said as he pulled something out of a drawer and placed it on the desk. It was a small blue cube with a green circle on top of it. It was about the size of a sugar cube. "This little cube helped me a lot when I was your age." He looked to Veda. "I would like you to have it."

Veda eyeballed the cube before picking it up and examining it. "What is this thing?"

"It's a special device. It will allow you to carry many things at once. It has no limit to how much it can carry but it can only carry things under one-hundred and fifty pounds." Veda eyes widened as he looked the small object in his hand.

"How does it work?"

"Here. Give it to me and I'll show you." The teen handed the device to his master. He placed it in the center of his palm and closed his fist tightly. A pale blue light shone dimly from his fist and he quickly reopened his fist to reveal that the cube grew to the size of his fist. He then placed two fingers on the green circle and a screen projected out of it. It was a standard menu with tabs at the top of the screen, each with different words on it like 'Clothes', 'Curatives', 'Weapons', and 'Warp' Whatever that meant. Under that there were rectangles in a Column sort of formation. His master then pressed his finger against the 'Weapons' tab and one of the rectangles, the one on the top, now had the words: _Everlasting Snowflake_. To the left of that was a picture of a key and all the way to the right, at the other end of the rectangle, was: _X1_.

His master pressed his finger against the rectangle and the screen disappeared and a key chain materialized out of the light coming from the circle. The key chain appeared to be made of crystal and at the end was a crystal snowflake. It was bright blue.

Veda's eyes widened when he looked at it and he looked to his master who had a slight smile on his face. "She wanted me to give it to you. In the event that something would happen to her. This way, you would never forget her and, in some way, feel as though she was with you." Veda nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

His master nodded and put the key chain back in the device. After a brief explanation on how to operate the device, Veda clutched the machine tightly and in a pale blue light it shrunken back into the sugar cube size. He placed it into the inner pocket of his vest and looked to his master. "Anything else?"

He nodded. His master walked toward window and pulled back the curtains to reveal an orange, yellow, and white ship.

"I will also let you use my personal gummi ship to get to this world. I already programmed its location into the autopilot." Veda nodded and turned to leave but stopped short of the door and turned toward his master. "Excuse me, but do you think I could have some of the books in the library?" His master raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, in my free time I would always go there and read interesting books that could help improve my magical capabilities. I also like some of the fictional stories there as well." His master frowned.

"Veda, do you have friends? Or do spend all your time in that library?" Veda's eyes widened and blushed slightly.

"W-what!? Of course I have friends! Why would you think I don't!?" Veda said defensively.

"You have friends?" He nodded as he crossed his arms and turned away from his master. "Okay, what are their names? I would like to meet them."

Silence was his answer.

His master sighed as he got up and clasped his hand on Veda's shoulder who had uncrossed his arms and was looking down at the floor. "Veda, you do realize the importance of friendship right?" He nodded.

"Friends will help us in our time of need and will strengthen our hearts. They also make you feel less lonely in all the worlds. They give as someone to trust and something to protect. They also give us the opportunity to find love." He said, as if he was reading from textbook. His master sighed at the tone but nodded none the less.

"Yes. Friends are very important in everyone's life." He went back behind his desk and looked at his pupil. "I'll tell you what. I let you take all the books you want," Veda looked at him hopefully. "But you have to promise me you'll make at try and friends in remnant and NOT spend all your time reading those books." Veda deflated a bit, but nodded anyway. "And don't think that I won't know if you do or don't, I've asked my friend to report in about your progress." He said sternly and Veda nodded again. "You may go now, and good luck with the mission." Veda turned on a heel and left the office.

Veda clutched the cube as he left the library and made his way to his room. His master wasn't kidding when he said this thing had no limit to what it could hold. He pretty much took two giant book shelf's worth of books with him. Not that it mattered anyway. The library was massive and he doubted that anyone would notice the number of books that were missing anyway. Most of them were about old magic spells and sword techniques. Some were fictional stories that give him ideas for more spells to try and emulate.

That's why he liked to spend his free time in the library. It gave him more opportunities to learn more ways to defeat the heartless in efficient (and cool) ways. After spending a month in the library when he first got here, he read a book that had a spell that created a fire tornado in it. Of course he couldn't cast the spell because the magic was different, but it made him wonder if there was a similar spell he could do. Of course when he asked his master about it, He responded that he didn't know any spells that did something like that except Aero.

Veda was disappointed at first. Until he spent a little more in the library and read a book about a world where wizards mixed different elements in magic to create new ways to gain the upper hand in combat. This inspired Veda's new way of using magic. His magic did have access to most of the elements in nature. So he attempted to merge his fire and wind spells together only for him to cast a wind propelled fire ball.

He was disappointed again, until he came up with an idea. Maybe he could channel his spells so they behaved differently. So after about seven months' worth of trial and error he manage to do just that. When casting Aero, which is usually used as a barrier, projectile, or an area of effect spell, Veda can now focus the wind spell into a miniature tornado that sucks enemies into it, leaving them open, and spits them out a little later.

After he perfected that, he moved back to trying to merge Aeroga and Firega again. After a few weeks, he finally managed to create a fire tornado that had the same effects as a normal tornado. The only difference was while enemies were in the tornado; they would take damage from the fire infused with it. It didn't sound like much, but it was devastating.

This also opened up more doors for Veda's magical capabilities. So over the last two years he created different mixtures of spells that each had their own effects. He also practiced the channeling of spells. He could do things like make Reflect cover certain portion of his body like his arms and torso, lowering the amount a magical energy needed to cast it.

Of course these had their drawbacks. Merging spells cost more energy because he was casting multiple spells at once. When he first started to do this he would feel his magic reserves drop to zero in instance. If he casted another spell after that he would start to feel physical exhaustion. Now he could cast these spells multiple times without his reserves dropping to zero. The amount of magical energy spent also depended on what spells were merged.

He briefly wondered what would happen if he merged Mega Flare and Magnega…

Veda shook his head as he approached the door to his room. He could try that later. Right now he needed to prepare for his trip. He opened the door to reveal a moderately sized bedroom with only the basics in it. It had a small bed pushed into the corner of the room with a bedside table and a closet on the opposite side of the room and desk with a lamp pushed against the wall in the middle on it. On the desk were multiple books were strewn around a black journal with multiple post-it notes sticking out of it.

In the next ten minutes Veda put all the clothes that were in closet in the cube as well as most of the things on and in the desk. As he was checking the inventory to make sure he got everything he would need, He spied something on his bedside table through the slightly transparent screen. It was a small redwood box with a silver circular pendant that had a design that looked like a crescent moon with blue gems engraved in it and a sun behind it with that had red gems engraved in it. There was a clip on the long silver chain.

Veda put the cube down and walked over to the table and picked it up. He pressed the button on the top. It opened up to reveal a picture of a girl around his age with shoulder length black hair with a purple highlight running through it. Her eyes shared the same color as that highlight and she had a pale skin tone. She had a small smile on her face. Veda smiled softly as he closed the locket and placed near it near the cube. He then turned his attention to the box and examined it.

(Play: Kingdom hearts simple and clean music box)

A soft melody started to play from the box when he opened it to see a picture of two people smiling together. One was a woman with auburn colored hair, dark red eyes, and pale skin. Another was a man with black, curly hair and gold colored eyes with tannish skin. They were hugging and appeared to be dressed for a wedding. Their wedding. Under the picture were the words: _Sophia &amp; Jacob. _ _Que leur amour durera pour toujours. (May their love last forever)_

His smile widens a little as he gazed at the picture and closed the box.

(Song end)

He paced the box near the pendant and grabbed the cube. He then hovered the pendant over the green circle of the cube and it disappeared in a blue light. A new tab appeared on the menu that read 'personal' and on one of the rectangles had the words: _Mishka Pendant_. He did the same to the to the music box and the rectangle under the first read: _Parent's Music Box_.

He then placed his fingers against the 'warp' tab and in a bright blue enveloped and blinded him. When it died out he saw that he was no longer in his room. He was now in the cockpit of his master's ship. He shrunk the cube as he sat down and prepared the ship for takeoff. The ship lifted off the ground and took off in a flash, leaving this world and flying toward the next.

**AN/ Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING: A/N This a...revised version of the same chapter. There aren't that many changes in the beginning, but the are more noticeable in the fight and everything past that. **

**Darknesskitsune1235: Thank you. This story takes place in a time period in which Sora has yet to vanquish them. When exactly is up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Veda, the plot, and other things. **

* * *

Chapter 2

It was raining when Veda stepped out of an alleyway, sporting a red raincoat over his clothes to prevent him from getting wet. The ship made it to the world a little bit a go, while he was reading a book on some form of magic called 'pyromancy'. It was rather interesting. It had told about various forms of fire magic from pillars of flames, fire whips, and even flames that heal anyone in close proximity.

He shook his head and pulled up the hood and stuffed his hands in to the coats pockets as he looked up and down the empty streets. It looked like any other street he has seen in his lifetime. He looked up, squinting as the droplets of rain hit his face, to see it was night and spotted a rather strange sight.

_Odd. _He thought as he gazed at the shattered moon in the sky. _Never seen that before. Then again, new world, new rules and environment. _He looked back down and took one last look around before turning in one direction and started walking. _Better start moving. I need to find Beacon and Ozpin. _He thought as he listened to his footsteps and the rain hitting the ground, the only sounds in the empty streets.

As he walked his mind began to wonder to other things. Things like the Grimm and the Heartless. His master had said that the two were similar. To an extent at least. But he wondered how far those similarities went. Apparently they both are, basically, an embodiment of darkness. But that was the ONLY similarity that his master had told him about. He wanted to know more. LIke if the Grimm had different types like the Heartless. Why did the Grimm attack things? The Heartless do it to obtain hearts. Maybe the Grimm do it for food? Like wild animals? That was a topic he would read more into.

He also thought about the world itself. Remnant seemed like an interesting place. From the shattered moon to the Grimm, the worlds own darkness. This world seemed rather unique compared to any other worlds that his master took him to for training. It was also...bigger than he expected. Which could be problematic considering the fact that he was looking for the keyhole. Money wasn't really a problem because those little, transforming gems that his master called munny. Those little things tend to transform into the currency generally accepted in whatever world they were in. So that was no problem.

Veda stopped walking when he heard a familiar sound and something hitting the ground with a loud splash. He turned and drew his keyblade just in time to block from an attack a shadow. In appearance, his keyblade was grey with a black cloth wrapping around the body and the teeth resembled a bird with its wings spread wide. The hilt and keychain looked like wings, the hilt being grey and the keychain being back. The shadow bounced off his Keyblade and landed a few feet away from him as more heartless, four, appeared behind it. another Shadow, two Soldiers, and one Large Body.

Veda narrowed his eyes and focused and waited for one of them to make the first move. It didn't take long as one of the soldiers dashed at him, claws poised to strike him down. He raised his his Keyblade, named 'Gray Raven', in defense just as the heartless struck causing it to stagger back. Taking advantage of this, Veda unleashed a series of strikes upon the being of darkness, each one stunning it so he could continue his little combo, before ending it with a powerful strike that sent the Heartless flying into a nearby wall, vanquishing it with a crystal heart ascending to the sky, as the other Soldier charged the boy. Veda readied himself as the heartless ran at him at a blistering pace before jumping in the air, spinning itself in the air like a wheel with its claws outstretched. Veda decided that it would be a better roll out the way of the attack as the Heartless made contact with the ground, the claws of the monster tearing into the ground before stopping once it realised it missed its target.

Before he could attack the Soldier, Veda yeleped in a mixture of surprise and pain when he felt something scratch his back accompanied by the sound of tearing fabric and warm liquid running down his back. He quickly spun around, his Keyblade outstretched. and landed a solid hit on a Shadow that had sneaked up on him. The weaker heartless was sent flying back before its head hit a wall and it was disappeared in a haze of darkness. Veda turned and jumped above the Large Body just as it was about to ram him. He turned his head and saw the Large Body had left its back exposed because of that attack before narrowing his soon as he touched the ground, he moved at a speed that made it look like he vanshied into thin air before appering next to the weak spot of the bigger Heartless. He lashed out at the spot, each hit sending the Large Body into the air a bit., before he sent the Heartless skyward with a upward slash.

Veda made to follow, but a Soldier and Shadow occupied the space the Large Body was once in, trying to get hit on the boy. Thinking quickly, the Keyblade wielder muttered a spell under his breath and a transparent dome appeared around him, defending all angles. Both attacks struck the shield and was absorbed into it before the counterattack activated and a spray of light vanquished both both heartless, a crystal heart rising from the puff of darkness that was a Soldier.

_One left. _He thought as he looked up to see a the Large Body falling quickly on him. He again muttered a spell under his breath, this time mixing it with another, and one large fire red balloon appeared above him and under the Heartless. Not to long after, the Large Body land on the balloon, causing it to burst into flames and deal a large amount of damage, vanquishing the Heartless and causing another heart to ascend to the heavens.

Veda stood there unmoving, waiting incase there was more, before finally dismissing his Keyblade and sighing before muttering yet another spell. A light palette of flowers appeared above his head, sprinkling a healing light on him as flower petals flew around him and He rubbed his head and felt that his hood had flew off during that fight and now his hair was wet and laying flat against his head. _Figures. _He thought as removed a strand of hair that was invading his vision and felt the spot he was hit and felt that the wound, along with his coat, closed up. _Well, at least that worked out. Gotta find that school. _With that in mind he walked in same direction he was heading before being attacked by enemies.

* * *

_Later..._

Veda yawned as he rounded another corner. He had been walking around the moonlit town for half an hour now and he had come up with two conclusions.

He was lost and his feet were killing him.

Honestly, it wasn't the best of ideas to search for a person and school in the middle of the night but he didn't except the streets to be so...empty. Seriously, where is everybody!?

_That's it_. He thought as he stopped and started to look around. _I'm going to stop and rest for a little bit. Then I'm going to look around for 10 more minutes and if nothing turns up I'm heading back till morning. _His eyes landed on a small, two story building that doubled as cafe with an awning covering the tables set up outside. _That places seem nice. _He thought with a small smile as he made his way over there.

After reaching one of the tables and sitting down he crossed his arms in the table and laid his head in them and closed his eyes. He was only going to lay like that for awhile and not nod off, but the sound of the raindrops seemed to lull him to sleep and the fact that he was tried already didn't help much. He barely managed to fight off the empty blackness known as sleep, but he would sometimes let go for a few minutes which would result in gaps in his memory whenever he would look up.

When he woke up again he did not hear the sound of the rain hitting the concrete ground as he looked up from the makeshift pillows that were his arms. He examined his surroundings and found that the rain had indeed stopped and the world around him seemed to have acquired a greyish hue signifying that it was early in the morning. He sat up straight and stretched, humming in satisfaction when he felt his joints just snap into place.

"Have a nice nap?" He looked up where he had heard the unfamiliar voice come from a man in a very dark, almost black, green suit jacket and pants. He head a black vest under the jacket and a light green shirt under that with a matching scarf wrapped around his neck that had a small, purple, cross-like emblem on it. He also had silver hair and brown eyes that were somewhat covered by his shaded glass spectacles. Veda also noticed the cane that he was carrying at his side looked suspiciously like a weapon. Using his free hand, he gestured to a seat in front of him. "Do you mind?"

The younger male raised an eyebrow at the question, spying some empty seats in the corner of his eye, but nodded silently. The man thanked him and took the aforementioned seat, leaning his cane against the table and pulling out a device the Keyblade wielder had never seen before

Veda furrowed his brow in thought as he looked at the new piece of this worlds technology, that looked very much like his phone in his inventory, before sighing and laying his head on the table in front of them. The man noticed this and raised eyebrow at the action.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked as he looked at the device in his hands.

"I'm just a bit tired." The boy answered. "I've been up most of night looking for someone." He yawned loudly before continuing. "He's the headmaster of some academy, Beacon I believe it was called." He looked at the man across from him, his head tilted slightly. "Do you know where that is?" The man chuckled lightly.

"I might," He answered, an amused smile on his face, giving Veda a glimmer of hope. "But why do you need to see him?"

"My master sent me to look for him and help with a problem," The Keyblade wielder answered, eager to finally end his search. "but for some reason, my master didn't give any clear description of the man or the location of his school." He sighed again. "Please, tell me where I can find him." The man chuckled again.

"That sounds like Tom." He said, causing Veda to look at him confused. "Well, consider your search over." The man extended his hand across the table and in front of the somewhat confused Keyblade wielder. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zuttermeister." Veda blinked at the offered appendage before a smile tugged at his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor Ozpin." Said an elated Keyblade wielder as he took the Professors hand in his own firm grip. "You have no idea how great it is to finally meet you."

"I would imagine so." Ozpin said, his amusement bleeding into his voice a tad. "I'm surprised. When Tom said he would send over his student I thought he would send someone a bit...older."

"Aren't you the headmaster of a school for people around my age?" The younger male asked, confused as to why the headmaster was surprised by his age.

"Well, yes. But unlike my students, you're almost done with your training, and your around the age of a first year student. Most have long way to go until they reach that point." Ozpin looked at the Keyblade wielder over a bit. "You could probably teach them quite a bit…" Veda smiled at the praise he was receiving.

"I don't think I could do that," He said bashfully. "I'm not that great with people, let alone a whole classroom full of them."

"Ah, your master told me about your lack of social skills." The Professor said with a hint of understanding. "I have a student who has the same problem as you. Perhaps you could help each other out..."

"Perhaps…" Veda replied a little hesitantly as a thought came to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to pick up a fresh supply of coffee beans." The man answered. "After I do that, then we'll head to the airfield."

"Airfield? Why?"

"To get to my school," Ozpin answered simply. "It's the fastest way to get up there."

_Up? _Veda thought to himself. "Um, okay." The sat there in silence as the seconds ticked by. "Um, Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me more about your school?" The boy asked, hoping that this little history lesson would help make the time move quicker.

"Of course, but first, Let me tell you a story." Veda was a bit confused as to why the man needed to do this, but let him continue regardless. He liked stories anyway. "See, man was born from dust…"

* * *

**EDIT: A/N: That feels much better. **


End file.
